Test of Shadows
by Ammypaint16
Summary: Back with revision and editing! Ok, the typical Battle City scenario with danger and surprises around every corner! With the power of darkness growing, can their friendship withstand the test of the shadows? Still a rather dramatic summary, but it's worth a read!
1. Chapter 1

**First Yu-gi-Oh fanfic! This one also revolves around an OC that I have created, that's kinda my thing. Our story begins during Season 2, Episode 5, NOW DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, and I'm not him, so I don't own it...neither does Ammypaint, but she does own her oc's…**

**EDIT: I have edited and revised the story a little, thought not terrible much. What I did was make some changes to Nhetsukah's character as I said I would, she's mellowed down more (if that was possible). Also some other small tweaks with how she talks and what not.**

Chapter 1

"Haha, yeah!" Shouted Joey as he help up his new duel disc, Yugi joined in, "Battle City Tournament here we come!" but the exclamation was cut short when a girl walked into the store, she had lightish brown hair in a ponytail with her bangs moved from her eyes, she wore a white tank top with a khaki jacket and a golden ankh around her neck, and olive cargo shorts, she paid no heed to Yugi and his friends and went straight to the front desk.

"I'm here to pick up my duel disc." She told the clerk.

"All right, name please?" the clerk asked.

"Nhetsukah Herriot."

"Ah, yes! You're a four star duelist and your rarest card is Amarok, here's your brand new Battle City Kaiba-Corp duel disc."

"Thank you." Nhetsukah took the box and headed for the door.

"Dat's some name ya got dere!" Joey told her, she turned around to Joey.

"Thanks," she said, "Are you guys in Battle City too?"

"You bet!" Joey said, "And me and Yug are gonna go straight ta da top!"

Nhetsukah's eyes widened with interest, "Yug, as in Yugi Moto?" She asked.

"Yep, that's me!" Said Yugi with a smile.

Nhetsukah smiled also, "I should've known the King of Games would be here."

"And me!" Joey said.

Nhetsukah looked at him blankly, "I'm sorry; I don't think I know you."

"WHAT? I'm Joey Wheeler! Ya know, runner up in Duelist Kingdom?"

Nhetsukah thought for a moment, "...Sounds familiar." She then looked at Joey and Yugi, "I'm afraid I have to go."

"All right then!" Joey said, "We'll see yah tomorrow at da tournament!"

Nhetsukah cracked a smile, then left the shop.

Time Skip to Episode 7, "Battle City begins"

"Don't be so sure, my brand new Fortress Whale card is much mightier than your Two-headed King Rex!" Mako Tsunami told Rex Raptor.

Weevil Underwood smiled confidently, "Well I have a monster far superior to my Great Moth! But don't think I'll tell you what it is!"

Mako grabbed Weevil and shook him, "Maybe I can just shake it out of you, Weevil!"

Mai and Yugi sighed, "Some duelists never change..." Mai said.

"Hey Yugi!" Yugi turned around and saw Nhetsukah running up with a dog at her side, duel disc on arm, "Hey, Nhetsukah." Yugi greeted with a smile, then he looked over at the dog, "I didn't know you had a dog." The dog simply wagged his tail and kept on panting happily, "Yep, this is Kunai!" Yugi reached out to pet him, Kunai was a little shaggy looking, definitely a mutt, but certainly had some shepherd in him. "What kind of dog is he?" Yugi asked.

"He's a German shepherd-jackal mix."

"Wow!"

"What an adorable doggy!" Mai said as she petted...patted...pet? Never mind, as she SCRATCHED Kunai on the head, she then looked at Nhetsukah, "Did you say you're Nhetsukah?"

"Yes."

"Ah! So you're the 'up and coming' duelist." Mai said. Nhetsukah blushed sheepishly, "Yeah, that's me..." Mai turned to Yugi, "Rumor has it she showed up out of nowhere, and with a bang!" then she turned back to Nhetsukah, "Don't tell me you already qualified to enter Battle City?" Nhetsukah's eyes lit up, "You bet!"

"Don't get your hopes too high, my dear." Weevil told her, "I'm going to be the champion of this tournament, but maybe I'll take you on a date after I win!"

"Dream on, Weevil!" Rex said, "She's way out of your league." Then he looked at Nhetsukah, "How'd you like to go on a date with a real duelist?" Nhetsukah looked at both boys, "Sorry, but I'm turning you both down."

"WHAT?" Rex and Weevil shouted in unison, "What, you think you're too for good us?" Rex challenged.

"I'm not looking for a date." Nhetsukah said.

Weevil put his fist up, "Is there some other guy?!"

"There's no way he could stand up to my deadly dinos!" Rex chimed in.

"I didn't say there was another guy!" Nhetsukah fumbled, blushing.

"I hope you duel better than you lie, or else you'll never make it to the finals!" Mai said with a smile.

"He's a good friend, and for the record," She looked over at Rex and Weevil, "he's a better duelist than me."

"You might even say he's the 'King'!" Mai suggested with a wink. Yugi's face turned red, "S-so where did you learn how to duel?" He asked Nhetsukah in an attempt to change the subject.

"I got my first lessons from my dad in Egypt."

"No way!" Yugi exclaimed, "You've been to Egypt?"

"I've _been to _a lot of places, I'm **from** Egypt."

"Yeah right!" Rex scoffed. "You don't even look Egyptian!" Weevil said.

Nhetsukah shrank a little, "Well, I'm…I'm not full Egyptian, I'm only half."

"Only half doesn't count!" Weevil sneered.

Nhetsukah frowned, but didn't say anything. Weevil had obviously stricken a sensitive area.

Mai attempted to change the subject, "So you said you've been to alot of places?" she asked, stepping between her and Weevil. Nhetsukah looked at Mai and away from Weevil, "Yep, and Domino's the latest, I moved here about a month ago."

"So where are you from?"

"Well before here we lived in India."

"Wow!"

"Yeah that must've been awesome!" Yugi chimed in, "Do you travel around the world?"

"Actually," Nhetsukah said, "I move around the world" There was the slightest hint of bitterness in her tone, "My aunt works for a photography company and she goes wherever they tell her too, and when she goes, I have to too."

"But isn't fun to see so many different places?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, but it gets old, I only spend a few months in one place," Nhetsukah said with a down tone, but then her eyes lit up, "but on the up side, I have a serious cook book!"

"I know how that feels, kiddo." Mai said.

"I'm hoping to get back home someday." Nyikani said wistfully.

"So where's home?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Mai jumped in, "If you move as much as you say, where is home?"

"I could go to every major stop and city in the world, Egypt will always be home." Nhetsukah said with finality.

"I hope you get there someday!" Yugi told her. Nhetsukah smiled, then Mai broke in, "I hate to break this little love-fest, but I'm heading out. Don't forget, the next time we meet we're rivals!" Then she walked off. Nhetsukah looked at Yugi, "I think I'll follow her lead and start hunting! Bye, Yugi, come on Kunai!" Again a quick smile and she was gone.

**So that's that, not much to say about it. So anyway how will this OC do in the Battle City tournament, can she fend for herself against the unknown Rare Hunters and their dark leader? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Read and review please!**

**Bakura: Again little to no incentive.**

**Ammypaint: Don't ruin my fun!**

**Sooooo? Did you notice the tiny insignificant tweaks? After I took a step back and studied the character I was writing about, I decided that she came off as a little too strong or agressive, the idea of her even thinking about hitting someone or giving off this confident vibe just didn't fit her, so I changed it! But I hope you readers didn't get the wrong impression. One of Nhetsukah's flaws is that, in fact, she's a wimp! But that's why I love her, she's just a total softy with no mean bone in her body. This character was actually created as almost a mirror image of Nyikani of my Avatar stories, if that sheds any light on why Nhetsukah's character is like that. But I think I'm starting to ramble, read and review please! Again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 has also been revised, just a few little tweaks and smoothing down of the main plot and wording as well as finishing Nhetsukah's personality...I think it turned out pretty good... Anyway. I think I'm going to give up on trying to label which episode the chapters take place in, you'll just have to look and find out! Oh Disclaimer...!**

**Disclaimer: Ammypaint DOES NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any canon characters associated with it, just her oc's.**

Chapter 2

"All right!" Nhetsukah said to Kunai, "I've already got three locator cards, only three to go! Not bad for the first day." She and her pet were walking casually and turned down an alley. "We'll get to the square faster if we cut through here…" She thought out loud, she was so deep in thought that Kunai had to bark to get her attention, "What's wrong?" As Nhetsukah said this she noticed a shadow behind her, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Said the stranger, it was a male duelist who looked to be a little older than her, "I'm lookin' for some new cards for my deck."

Nhetsukah smiled, "Are you willing to duel for them?"

The guy shrugged, "Since we both know how it'll go down, I was thinking you could just give me the cards," Nhetsukah's smile disappeared and she took a step back. "We don't want to scuff up that pretty little face."

"What if I refuse?" She asked. The guy took a step forward, "You don't wanna do that." Nhetsukah took another step back, he took another step forward, "Why don't you be a good little girl and hand over your rarest card."

Nhetsukah was frozen,_ Come on. _She thought. _Don't be useless! Defend yourself!_

The guy reached out and grabbed Nhetsukah's wrist, Kunai let out a warning growl, "Back off mutt!"

Suddenly the squealing of a whistle sounded out, "Hey! That's against the rules!" A boy shouted.

"Oh yeah?" The guy asked, "What are you gonna do about it?"

The boy stood tall, "As the Battle City Commissioner, Mokuba Kaiba, it's my job to enforce the rules! A duelist can only take an opponent's rarest card if they beat them in a duel. What you're trying to do is cheating, which means you'll be disqualified!"

"Why don't you try and stop me." The guy sneered, he turned around and stalked up to Mokuba, "I'm gonna wipe that proud smirk of yours right off your face…"

Mokuba froze in fear, where what his brother? His eyes widened as the guy towered over him.

"Wait, don't hurt him!" Nhetsukah shouted, at her shout Kunai stood between the guy and Mokuba, the guy frowned and looked at Nhetsukah, "Move you stupid dog!"

"His name is Kunai!" Nhetsukah said sternly. The guy looked at her, "What kind of dumb name is that?"

Nhetsukah glanced at her pet, "Show him why you're called 'Kunai'." At her command Kunai curled his lips back, showing gleaming white teeth with the exception of one, a black left canine, made of metal. The guy caught sight of the artificial tooth and moved back. At first glance Nhetsukah and Mokuba thought he was going to give up, but all of a sudden the guy whirled around and aimed a fist at Nhetsukah, Nhetsukah gasped wide-eyed.

Mokuba attempted to jump to her aid, but her trusty mutt was faster. He was glad he didn't blink; because he might have missed Kunai's attack, all he saw was a blur of brown and tan and a flash of white teeth, and then all of a sudden the guy's hand had a clean nip between his thumb and index finger. The guy was so surprised and angry that all he could do was look at his hand and curse at Nhetsukah and her dog. Mokuba stopped thinking when she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Time for us to go!" She shouted as they ran away.

They managed to make it to the square, "I bet that guy's pretty mad at your dog." Mokuba said with a smile.

"Kunai only nipped him." Nhetsukah told him.

"But how was he so fast?"

"Kunai's jackal half is what I think. Jackal's have to be fast if they want to survive."

"Whoa, he's half wild dog?"

"Yes, his other half is German shepherd."

"Cool! I'm Mokuba, what's your name?"

Nhetsukah smiled, "Nhetsukah. By the way, thanks for helping me."

Mokuba laughed, "I guess I should say the same thing!" But he stopped when someone came up behind Nhetsukah, "Seto!"

Nhetsukah turned around and came face-to-face with Seto Kaiba, "Uh, hello." Nhetsukah said nervously, _I'm gonna get blown over just from all the intimidation coming off this guy! _Mokuba ran up next to Nhetsukah, "Seto, this is Nhetsukah; she helped me with this guy who was gonna hit me!"

Kaiba's expression did not change. Nhetsukah put her hands up in an embarrassed manor, "Well I wouldn't say 'helped', I mean you did help me first-" She stopped when Kaiba suddenly walked past her. "I don't need _your _help to look after my little brother." He said in a condescending tone.

Nhetsukah looked on helplessly, "You're welcome."

Kaiba stopped, "I wasn't thanking you."

"It was just an expression."

Kaiba gave Nhetsukah an annoyed look, "Come on, Mokuba."

Mokuba followed obediently, he turned around and waved, "See ya, Nhetsukah!"

Nhetsukah smiled and watched them leave, when they were gone she looked at Kunai, "Man, how could a kid that sweet be related to such a jerk?" Kunai simply tilted his head and whined. "*sigh* Well at least we made it to the square." Nhetsukah looked around and found Yugi and Mai talking, she and Kunai walked up.

"That slacker should've been here ten minutes ago, I've got duels to win!" Mai said as Nhetsukah appeared, "Are you guys looking for Joey?" She asked.

Yugi laughed, "How did you guess? Hey, here comes Joey now." Everyone turned around and saw Joey running towards them, he stopped and high-fived Mai, "Hey guys, long time no see!"

"Hey." Said Mai. "Still in the tournament, Wheeler?"

"You bet, I'm already the proud owner of two locator cards!"

"Well then I guess I'm twice as good." Mai told him as she help up four locator cards.

"WHAT?!"

Yugi pulled out his three, "Awesome job, Mai. I've got three so far." Everyone held out their cards. "So how many do you have, Nhetsukah?" Joey asked.

Nhetsukah smiled apologetically and lifted up her three cards, Joey's eyes widened, "Aw come on! Man, I got da least." He hung his head in shame, "How am I ever gonna make it to the Battle City finals?"

"Don't worry, Joey." Yugi told him, "There's still plenty of time. You need a total of six locator cards to get to the finals and I know you can do it!"

Joey whipped out his new Ginzo card, "Yeah, and nothin's gonna stop me now that I have Ginzo!"

Nhetsukah looked at Joey's card in awe, "Wow, a Ginzo card! With this you can destroy any kind of trap card, right?"

"Dat's right! Nothin's gonna get past him!" He put Ginzo away.

"Is that your rarest card?" Nhetsukah asked.

"Nope, I used to have my Red-Eyes, but I gave it to Yugi for good luck." Yugi smiled, "So what's your rarest card?" He asked Nhetsukah.

Nhetsukah pulled out her deck and rummaged through it, "Aha!" She pulled out a card with an intricately drawn wolf gilded with Egyptian jewelry. Joey took it and looked hard at it, "'Amaruq: The Spirit Wolf'…" He looked at Nhetsukah blankly, "Never heard of it."

"Well Pegasus didn't make very many copies."

"Why's dat?"

Yugi answered this time, "My grandpa told me about that card, apparently there was something about the card not working properly."

"But my card always works; I always thought it was because of the name." Nhetsukah pointed out.

"What's wrong with the name?" Mai asked.

"Well the name 'Amaruq' comes from the Inuit word for wolf, but the picture is a jackal, also known as the Egyptian wolf."

"Sounds pretty fitting to me." Mai said.

"I don't think it fits."

"So how'd you get it if Pegasus stopped makin' them?" Joey asked again.

"My dad won it in a duel against a store owner in Cairo." She said, "He gave it to me for my birthday."

"So is your dad coming to watch you duel?" Mai asked.

Nhetsukah looked away, "Um, well-uh…no. He's not."

"Why not?" Joey asked.

Her expression deepened, "He's…not here."

"Well den where is he?" Joey asked angrily, he put his fist up, "He should be here watchin' his kid duel with da card he gave her!"

"Joey," Nhetsukah said, she looked him in the eye, "He died."

Joey stopped and put his fist down, "Oh, uh, sorry." Everyone was silent for a moment, Joey eventually broke the silence, "Soooo…You live with your…"

"Aunt. And I **know **she's not coming."

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"We don't really get along…at all."

Joey took a moment to think of what to say, "Well don't worry, your friends'll still be there to cheer you on!"

Nhetsukah's eyes lit up, "You think of me as a friend?"

"Yeah!" Joey and Yugi said.

"You bet kiddo!" Mai jumped in.

She smiled happily, "Thanks, guys." Then a competitive glint appeared in her eyes, "Let's get ready for those finals!"

"Well _none _of us are gonna get to the finals if we're standing around here." Mai said.

"Mai's right," Joey said, "Watch out, cuz I'm about to do some serious catchin' up!"

"Good luck and miss me boys!" Mai said, she blew a kiss and then headed off.

"Luck is for amateurs, see ya Yug!" Joey said and also left.

Nhetsukah looked at Yugi, "I guess this is where we part ways, good luck!"

"You too! But keep an eye out for the Rare Hunters."

"The who?" She asked.

"The Rare Hunters, they're a group of people who wear robes and steal peoples' rare cards."

Nhetsukah looked at him blankly, "I haven't seen anyone like that."

"Just be careful, they might start going after my friends."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, but this mad man wants the three Egyptian god cards and my puzzle."

"And this 'mad man' controls the rare hunters?"

"Yeah, apparently it's my destiny to stop him."

"You mean the Pharaoh's." Nhetsukah pointed out.

"Well I gue- wait what?" Yugi looked completely bewildered, "How did you know about the Pharaoh?!"

Nhetsukah suddenly became nervous, "Uh-I-um, I-I don't really know, I didn't even know I knew that!" She stammered.

"It just seems really odd that you would know about that." Yugi pointed out, partially to himself.

"Well I spent half my life in Egypt studying the ancient histories, including the Items and the nameless Pharaoh, maybe I knew about him from my studies."

"Maybe so."

"I really should get going, Yugi." Nhetsukah said, "I still have three more locator cards to hunt down before the finals!"

"All right, see you, Nhetsukah!" And with that she was off. Yugi stood there for a moment. _Yami, do you remember me telling her about you?_

"_I don't recall, Yugi."_

_Do you think it's possible Nhetsukah has some sort of ancient past too?_

The Pharaoh thought for a moment, _"I find that hard to believe, she has no millennium item or ancient power. I believe she knew some other way."_

_You mean like she read it somewhere?_

"_So far that is the only reasonable explanation."_ As Yami was thinking a horrible thought popped into his mind,_"Yugi! What if Nhetsukah is a rare hunter?"_

Yugi's eyes widened in shock,_What? No way, she's way too nice to be one of Marik's demented followers._

_"What if she is just acting?" _Yami asked. Yugi thought for a moment, _It just doesn't seem to fit...wouldn't she have tried to take our puzzle by now?_

_"I'm not sure, Yugi. But it's a possibility, the Rare Hunters have seen her with us as much as Joey, but none have confronted her."_

_But she's still one of our friends! _Yugi said sternly,_And I won't believe she's one of them unless I see proof._

_"Very well, Yugi." _Yami said,_ "__But even so, I will be keeping an eye on her."_

_All right, Pharaoh. _There was a long pause,_ We should get our last three locator cards too, it's time to make the finals!_

_"Right, and stop this madness once and for all!"_

__**Just to make things clear, Nhetsukah does not possess a Millennium Item. But how did she know about the Pharaoh? Could Yami's suspicion be true? Will Nhetsukah make it to the finals? WILL things get ugly? Eh, probably... Tune in for the next chapter! Read and review please!**


End file.
